DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged at a top side of a carrier. A molded body is molded around the optoelectronic semiconductor chips, the molded body covering all side surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Top sides and undersides of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips preferably remain free. The optoelectronic semiconductor components can be singulated after the carrier has been removed. Contact locations can be provided at the top side and/or underside of each semiconductor chip. The molded body can consist, for example, of an epoxide-based molding material.
Optoelectronic semiconductor chips comprising a sapphire substrate are known. In those semiconductor chips, electromagnetic radiation is emitted from the entire sapphire substrate in all spatial directions. Such semiconductor chips are therefore also designated as volume emitters.